Aquellos que son amados por Dios
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Él era lo que Lenalee creyó inconcebible./LaviLena
1. Media noche

**_Pareja: _**_Lavi x Lenalee Lee._

**_Título alternativo: _**_Encuentros con el Sol. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino._

**_Línea Temporal: _**_Después del Arco de Alma, cuando Lavi es secuestrado, Kanda está desaparecido, y Allen encerrado._

* * *

**_Media Noche_**

* * *

— ¿Nos traicionará?

Quería sentirse ofendida, pero no pudo. En su lugar solo enmudeció en su lugar, con sus ojos abriéndose un poco más de lo normal, fijos en el rostro de su hermano, y su expresión solemne. Su pecho latía fuerte, y dolía. Ella juraba que quería negarse a esa posibilidad. Quería replicar y decirle, que no, que eso era imposible, que ellos dos eran sus amigos, que… era Lavi. Solo desvió la mirada. Komui calló también.

— Puedes volver a tu cuarto Lenalee, siento haberte preguntado eso ahora.

Ella apretujó sus labios. Y aun insegura, pudo por fin refutar:

— Ellos no lo harían.

.

_¿No lo harían?_

_. _

Había vivido con la duda acerca de la verdad de Lavi, tras los eventos del Arca –no, tal vez más-, y al enfrentarlo, solo fue consciente de ese abismo que los separaba –y siempre los separaría-, y que en realidad no lo conocía, y que siquiera sabía las verdaderas intenciones de él. Había un abismo. Había una mentira –o mil y un millones-. Y… fue una estúpida por haberse mentido durante tanto. Fue una idiota por amarlo sin conocerlo.

Así que… ¿cómo ella podía asegurar que no habría traición?

Lavi casi mató a Allen, y hasta ahora no sabían a qué se debió ese accionar –y tal vez no era solo culpa de Road Kamelot-, y a partir de ahí la relación de Lavi para con todos –con ella, sobre todo con ella-, se fue de picada. Ya no era el de antes, ya no era el de ahora, ya no era… No sabía si Lavi podía traicionarles. Como ya no estaba segura de la certeza que tuvo la primera vez que lo conoció.

Tomó un poco de aire, sin estar consciente de lo agitada que parecía, y que esto estaba pasando ante la atenta mirada de su hermano. La imagen que aparecía ante los ojos de Komui, se podría describir como triste.

— Ve a descansar Lenalee.

— ¡¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?! Todos desaparecen, todos se alejan. Vivimos desconfiando de los nuestros, creo que…

_Creo que… ¿Qué? _

Se perdió con sus propias palabras, y se dio cuenta que no podía proseguir con la misma vía, no con Komui, no con nadie. Se sintió realmente sola por un instante. Sus amigos se iban. Su mundo se deshacía. El monstruoso Dios, decidió quitarle toda su dicha, tras convertir su inocencia. Lo odiaba, juraba que lo odiaba.

Salió corriendo de la Orden, perseguida por sus fantasmas, y sin contener el llanto. Estaba estresada.

Sin darse cuenta, acabó por escabullirse en el pequeño jardín secreto –no tan secreto- que tenía Kanda, y ahí fue más consciente de la ida de éste. Kanda tal vez no volvería, y Allen estaba encerrado en la propia Orden, sin salida, y Lavi… por alguna razón ya lo tomaba como muerto. Algo le decía que aunque ese mismo hombre entrara por la puerta de la organización, vivo, ya no sería Lavi. Su Lavi.

Y tal vez ahí mirándolo, pero sin él, podría hablarle –y no como la otra vez donde solo gritó, y lloró- sin que las lágrimas picaran sus ojos, y los hipidos cortaran su voz, y preguntarle, aquello que nunca quiso pensar dos veces:

_"A ti nunca te amo Dios, ¿verdad?"_

_Algo le decía que vería en ese momento una de las pocas sonrisas reales que podía dar ese hombre, y le diría sin decir, algo similar ha:_

_"Por fin dices algo muy acertado conmigo"_

* * *

_Sé que ahora no tiene sentido, pero este es como el epílogo de esta historia –formas de comenzar no muy recomendables, lo sé-, como dije en otra ocasión –fic que no tuvo nada de amor, jajaja-, me gusta esta pareja, se me hace la mezcla de dos personajes inteligentes, y sí, para mí la pareja da para bien, y… para mal. _

_Esta historia se dividirá en 5 partes: Amanecer, Medio Día, Atardecer, Anochecer, Media Noche. Y asimismo forma parte de una serie de historias -4... creo- que no se deben leer obligatoriamente, porque son de diferentes parejas, y manejan diferente temática, solo son de la misma línea de tiempo, o así. _

_En lo que respecta a esta historia, pues… es una historia de amor desventurado, creo que esa es la mejor manera de describirlo, jajaja. _

_¿A alguien le gusto este primer episodio?_


	2. Amanecer

_**Línea temporal: **__Cuando Lavi llega a la Orden._

* * *

_**Amanecer**_

* * *

Lavi llegó un día donde la lluvia infestaba las calles, y las malas vibras abundaban en la Orden. Llegó con una sonrisa en los labios, e historias magnificentes que por un momento hacían olvidar el luto por el que frecuentemente pasaban. La gente de la Orden se encariñó con él con facilidad, y en el caso de Lenalee –quien al ser ayudante de su hermano tuvo que ser de las primeras en presentarse, aun cuando las lágrimas seguían sin secar en su rostro-, sintió haber encontrado un diamante en una mina de carbón.

Y no era por cosas tan banales como el atractivo, o bien que él al ser de su edad, podía ser una compañía más grata y en un sentido más amical; no. Lenalee se sintió encantada por nada más que su sonrisa, y el hecho de que sus historias a pesar de versar en guerras, no tenían ni una pizca de tragedia, y por el contrario todo parecía tan ligero, que creaba la ilusión de ser un cuento de hadas.

No es mentir, que la primera impresión de Lavi era más que digna. Porque él, al contrario de todas las almas rotas de la Orden, tenía un brillo propio, y parecía estar hecho de vida, de color, de aire puro –ese que despeina los cabellos-, y el sol que nunca pensó ver en los recintos de la Orden.

Y… tal vez desde esa primera vez que habló con él, y fue recibida por una sonrisa, ella había gustado de él. Ya que sentía, que con Lavi –al menos un poco-, la carga que tenía encima de sus hombros se aminoraba, y podía respirar entre risas, y no entre llantos. Es más todo el resentimiento puesto contra el Dios poco piadoso, que la obligó a ser una exorcista, al menos en una pequeña cantidad se diluyó.

Porque al fin aparecía, aquel que era amado por Dios.

Es que, alrededor de su vida, había notado que la concepción general que tenía tanta gente de los Exorcistas, era de nada más que hombres "amados" por Dios. El tener poderes venidos de la inocencia, para mucha gente, no era más que eso… amor, y hasta algunos buscadores se habían visto deseando el don. Para Lenalee eso no era nada más que una tontería, una gran ridiculez. Y perdonen si sonaba un poco rudo –mucho más si esto venía de ella-, pero Lenalee venía siendo testigo de la infelicidad que implicaba el tener una Inocencia. Todo Exorcista que conoció a lo largo de su vida, siempre, pero siempre fue infeliz, ellos eran prisioneros de su destino, de la carga de ser útiles al Dios tirano. Pensó eso cuando la encerraron –como prisionera- en la Orden, lo comprobó cuando vio la mirada vacía de Kanda, y con cada nuevo Exorcista que conoció le pareció estar en lo correcto, y entonces… apareció, y rebatió todo lo que dijo.

Él parecía ser tan feliz con tan solo existir –teniendo inocencia o no-, y… simplemente parecía que todo estaría bien a su lado.

.

Tal vez ella quedó tan deslumbrada por la brillantez de su sonrisa, que no vio el abismo insondable que reflejaba su único ojo. O tal vez, le pareció tan bueno encontrar a alguien realmente feliz, siendo poseedor de un cargo tan terrible como exorcista, que simplemente no quiso ver la realidad.

* * *

_No existieron comentarios en mi primer episodio, pero… yo no pienso dejar la historia, así que aun si acabo con nada de reviews, voy perseverar. _

_Ah, y lo siento para aquellos que se sientan un tanto ofendidos por las blasfemias dadas por Lenalee, pero… me pareció algo que podría ser. Lenalee no tiene gran estima a su Dios –eso se nota en un episodio, que hasta tiene el título-, y… hay que usar esos factores con ella, o al menos a mí me da la gana de usarlos. _

_¿A alguien le gustó la historia? _


End file.
